


Ambush of the Parents

by KatieWrites



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Anxious Howie "Chimney" Han, Anxious Maddie Buckley, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evan "Buck" Buckley Deserves Better, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, Insecure Maddie Buckley, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Howie "Chimney" Han, Protective Maddie Buckley, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWrites/pseuds/KatieWrites
Summary: Based off the new Promo (or the one I just saw) where we see Maddie, Chim, Albert, Buck and (who I believe) are Buck and Maddie’s Parents. Buck’s dad says “you’ve been seeing a therapist?” and Buck responds “Well, the job can be stressful.”Disclaimer: Please don't read if verbal abuse from parents triggers you.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & the Buckley Parents, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & the Buckley Parents, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Howie "Chimney" Han & the Buckley Parents, Maddie Buckley & the Buckley Parents, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 37
Kudos: 473





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't fucking wait for this season Bro...it's been too long since I had a new 9-1-1 episode to watch!

Buck sighed as he checked himself in the mirror for the hundredth time. Maddie was growing more and more pregnant each day and somehow their parents had found out. Honestly, Buck hadn’t talked to them since he left to join the SEALs, but damn if he didn’t feel like he still needed their approval. Buck let out a deep breath, if he put it off any longer, he’d be late and Buck’s parents didn’t ‘do late’. 

It wasn’t a long drive to Maddie and Chim’s apartment. He shook out his hands as he entered the building. This was fine. It would be fine, his parents had probably mellowed some in their older years. Standing in front of the door, he let out another breath before knocking. 

He gave a tight smile to Albert as he opened the door. He grimaced slightly, “dude, your parents were way early.”

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself as he walked past Albert and towards the voices in the living room. 

“Evan, so nice of you to join us,” his mother commented as she saw him. 

“Sorry Maddie, traffic was killer.” Maybe if he ignored the sly comments from his parents, they would stop trying to use them. 

“It’s f-”

“We always tried to teach you to leave early as to not become late,” his father interrupted.

Buck turned to him, eyebrow raised. “If you want to be technical, I’m not late. This... _party_ … wasn’t scheduled to start until two p.m. It’s one fifty, but who’s counting?” Buck walked over to Maddie, leaning down to press a kiss to her head. He gave Chim a quick hug and thanked him for the drink he placed in Buck’s hands. 

“I see you haven’t lost your attitude,” his mother continued.

Buck bit his tongue as he sat down next to Maddie at Chim’s insistence. He was not going to cause a scene. A couple of days and then they’d be gone and Buck wouldn’t have to be around them again. For a while at least...he hopes.

Buck cleared his throat, looking over to Maddie for strength. “So...how’s the business?”

“In some turmoil since neither of our children seem to want to move back to Hershey and become the CEO. I don’t understand how they wouldn’t want that legacy, especially with a little one on the way, Madeline,” their father looked to Maddie.

“You know the business scene was never me, Dad. I don’t like the politics involved.”

“You were really our only hope. Lord knows Evan would run the company into the ground the second he stepped foot in the building,” their mother sighed.

Without being able to hold back, Buck mumbled under his breath, “only intentionally.”

“What was that, Dear,” their mother asked.

“Oh, I was wondering who you were looking at to run it since neither Maddie nor I want it,” he forced another smile as he looked to his parents. 

“The best contender so far seems to be your cousin Taylor. We’re currently teaching her the ropes and she’s excelling.”

“Wonderful,” Buck ground out.

The group lulled into an uneasy silence as they had no idea what to say next. Mr. Buckley turned to Chim, “so, Howard. Tell us about yourself and how you met Madeline.”

Chim gave them a bright smile that only Maddie, Albert, and Buck could tell was faked. “Actually, I met Buck-Evan before I met your daughter. I work with Evan at the firehouse.”

“So you’re _another_ fire junky...of course,” Mrs. Buckley forced a smile. “What a... _surprise_.”

Buck ticked his jaw, staring firmly at the snack platter on the coffee table in front of him. “Howie’s one of the best, Mother. Helped to teach me everything I know. I trust this man with my life and I’m so happy that he makes Maddie happy.”

Their mother raised an eyebrow, “Doug made Madeline very happy. We didn’t even get a notification of your divorce!”

Buck glared fully at his parents. “That son of a bitch got what he deserved, I just wish I had been the one to do it! He didn’t make Maddie happy, he tore her down time and time again and-”

“Buck,” Maddie placed a hand on his shoulder. Buck turned to her, finding her smiling softly at him. “It’s alright, they didn’t know.” She turned to her parents, looking them straight on. “Doug abused me. I finally got the courage to run from him and I came to LA to find Buck. Buck helped me, protected me. I got to reconnect with my brother and I think it was the first decision I made that helped to change my life for the better so that I could meet Howie and-and become a mother.”

“You were always so hard headed, Madeline. I’m sure what Doug did-”

Buck stood quickly, “don’t you dare finish that sentence! Do _NOT_ put the blame on my sister! She did nothing but try to love him and he decided that wasn’t good enough and he had to control everything about her! That was all him, _NOT_ her!”

Before Buck could continue, Maddie called to him. “Buck, do you think you could help me to the kitchen? I need to check on lunch,” she gave him a pointed look.

Buck nodded, pulling his sister up gently. She wrapped an arm around Buck’s middle as they walked to the kitchen. They could hear their parents and the Hans awkwardly chatting where they left them. As they got to the kitchen, Maddie leaned against a wall, facing her brother. “They’re trying and succeeding to get under your skin, Baby Brother.”

“They just-I’m not going to let them just-just blame you for something that wasn’t your fault! Mads, I don’t care how much they drag me through the mud, but I can’t let them do that to you,” Buck sighed as he looked to his feet.

“Look, they weren’t the best parents and they certainly aren’t the best company, but we just have to get through the next few days and it will all be fine. They’ll leave, I’ll send them pictures of their grandchild and hopefully we won’t have to see them in person for a while.”

Buck sighed, shaking out his hands as he nodded. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Okay, we can do this...we can do this.”

Buck wrapped an arm around Maddie’s shoulders as they walked back out to save Chim and Albert from their parents. As Buck helped Maddie back into her seat and took his spot, Buck tuned back into the conversation as his father turned to him. “You’ve been seeing a therapist?”

Buck could feel the shock form on his face. Without much thought, he spoke, “well, the job can be stressful.” He shrugged. “I mean, Chim and I have high tension jobs. Sometimes people’s lives are literally in our hands and one mistake can lead to their death. We constantly run towards fires and other dangers in order to save others. I would wager that most of the department sees a therapist at some point during their career, even if it’s weekly. I know a couple of firefighters that just see a therapist when things get too stressful on a job like when the-the tsunami…” Buck cleared his throat, “like when the tsunami hit. There was-there was a lot of-of death...a lot of first responders went to therapy for that. It was-it was traumatic.”

It was quiet for a moment, and Buck took relief in that. The silence at least meant that he didn’t have to listen to his parents belittle him. “Weren’t you out of a job when the tsunami hit?”

Buck’s eyes snapped to his father. He nodded slowly. “I was still recovering from the, uh, ladder truck incident. When my, uh, leg was crushed under the ladder truck. I wasn’t cleared to go back to work yet. I was...I was at the pier with my best friend’s son the day-when the tsunami,” Buck trailed off, looking away from his parents and down to his hands that were folded in his lap.

“Someone trusted you with their kid and the day that you take that kid out, you get caught in a tsunami? Are you still allowed around that child? Is the child alive?”

Buck couldn’t feel it in him to even give his mother a response. He could feel his chest starting to tighten. He hadn’t completely worked through all the emotions with his therapist yet. Frank and he were getting there but...he couldn’t do this. Not with the way they seemed to care so little about him.

“Buck’s the best of our department, Ma’am,” Chim stated, voice firm. “Christopher is still alive. He and Buck are still close. In fact, I believe Buck took Christopher to the zoo this past Friday when Eddie got called into work and Carla was unable to babysit. Honestly, Eddie, Chris, and Buck are hardly apart anymore. I think the tsunami brought them all closer together. I don’t like the implications you’re making towards your son and I would appreciate it if you stop insulting him in my own home.”

Buck’s gaze snapped to his friend. He couldn’t believe Chim was defending him to his own parents. He knew how much Chim had wanted their parents to like him...Buck hadn’t understood having known the Buckley parents well, but he was supportive of Chim. “Excuse me,” his mother scoffed.

“You heard Howie. If you’re going to continue to insult my brother, you will have to leave our home. We’re not going to tolerate that in our house when we’re trying to begin our own family. All the bashing you put Buck and I through stops. If you want any part in your grandchild’s life, you’re going to change your attitudes and keep your opinions to yourself,” Maddie affirmed. 

“That is no way to talk to your parents, young lady,” their father fumed.

“I believe Maddie told you to keep your opinions to yourself and that bashing was no longer accepted in her household. If you don’t like the rules, feel free to leave. Just make sure the door doesn’t hit you on the way out,” Buck leveled his father with a determined look. He’d never actually told his parents to ‘fuck off’ before...but with the way they treated him and his sister and, hell, even Chim and Albert, it felt good. 

As he and his father stared at one another, Buck felt two hands on his shoulders. One was his sister’s and he knew the other to be Chim’s. “What did we do to have two ungrateful children,” their father finally asked as he stood up, holding a hand out to his wife. 

“Other than the fact that you only ever cared about either of us when it would reflect back on you in your social circle,” Maddie asked.

“Or how about the verbal and mental abuse we sustained through childhood and into adulthood,” Buck questioned as he sent a look to his sister.

“Oh, oh, maybe if was the-”

“I think I’m beginning to understand why your marriage with Doug went south, Madeline,” their mother stated.

Buck was up quickly, stepping imposingly towards their parents, “one more word out of your mouth-unless it’s an apology-and I will throw you out that door myself,” he growled. 

A knock on the door caused Buck to step away from his parents. His chest was heaving from the anger coursing through his body. “Hey, sorry if we’re interrupting, but Buck wasn’t answering his phone and…” Eddie trailed off as he took in the situation in the living room, seeing Buck glaring at his parents, shoulders tight. Maddie was also tense as was Chimney. Clearly, it was a good thing he interrupted. “Uh, I can come back later? It’s just, we were supposed to take Chris to the fair and you’re never late. When you weren’t at your place, I came here?”

Chris, oblivious to the tension...or maybe he sensed it and was trying to alleviate it, crashed into Buck’s legs. Eddie could see Buck take a breath while Chris shouted, “BUCKY!” 

Buck put a less forced smile on his face as he looked down to see Chris, “hey Superman! I’m so sorry I made you guys wait!” He looked over to Eddie with a sheepish smile, “I totally forgot. I kinda got…” he looked over to the two people in still standing in front of him before looking back to Eddie, “blindsided by the parents coming for a _visit_.” The word visit sounded strained as Buck fought to keep his voice calm and happy in the presence of Christoper.

Before Eddie could respond, Mrs. Buckley looked at her son in distaste, “ _this_ is the child you lost in the tsunami? Why did you take him to the pier in the first place? Surely there are... _safer_ places to take a child.” Turning to Maddie, she continued, “make sure you watch him closely when our grandchild is born. Maybe he’ll take the baby swimming and drown her.”

Eddie could see the way Buck’s face fell and the tension drained from his shoulders and was replaced with self loathing and defeat. “Excuse me,” he interrupted whatever Maddie had been prepared to say. “Buck didn’t lose my son in the tsunami. He saved Chris, amongst many others. There’s no one in the world I trust with my son more than Buck and to have you blatantly insult him and subtly insult my son is unacceptable. My son isn’t any different than the other kids. If he wants to go to the pier, he can go to the pier. It’s not like Buck could have predicted the tsunami. Secondly, Buck is the most caring human being in the world despite what you think of him or how you treated him when he was younger. He’s amazing with kids and loves my son as much or almost as much as I love him. As I understand it, you aren’t in Buck’s life much anymore and you have no grounds to judge him two seconds into sitting down with him for the first time in however many years it’s been.”

“You have no right to talk to us that way, young man,” Mr. Buckley growled. 

“After insulting my best friend and my son, I’ll talk to you however I damn well please.”

“And I think that we already told you to leave if you couldn’t keep your opinions and insults to yourself,” Chim tacked on.

Mr. Buckley continued to look between Eddie and his son. His son who had a love struck face while looking at this _man_. His face screwed up slightly before rounding on his son. “So you haven’t changed in your ways? You’re still hung up on people of your same gender?”

Buck’s head snapped to his father. He paled. “I-that’s...Eddie and I are just friends, Dad. Not that it matters, but I’m not only attracted to men, but women as well. I don’t expect you to understand or accept that but-”

The hand came out of nowhere, leaving Buck shocked as he raised his own hand to his cheek. He looked to his mother as she huffed, “after everything you put us through in high school and you revert to this deviant behavior?!”

Eddie was quickly between Buck and his parents. Chim had joined him, both glaring daggers at the Buckley parents. “I want you out of my home or I will call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing and domestic abuse,” Chim’s voice didn’t waver. 

It didn’t take long for Mr and Mrs. Buckley to leave. When Eddie turned back to Buck, Maddie was already on her knees in front of Buck, holding his head in her hands and resting her forehead against his as Buck covered his face with his hands. Christopher wasn’t saying anything, but he was glued to Buck’s side. 

Eddie knelt next to Maddie, placing his hands on Buck’s knees as Maddie turned to look at him with a watery smile. “Buck,” he whispered, leaning in closer as Maddie backed up to let him take over. It wasn’t until Eddie could see Buck’s form shake that he realized Buck was crying. “Oh Buck,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around the man’s broad shoulders. “I don’t know if this is what you need to hear right now, but all of the adults in this room know how much parents can suck sometimes. We don’t get to choose our parents, but we get to choose who to be when we leave their houses. We get to choose our lives and I’m so lucky that you’ve chosen to be in mine and Christopher’s life. Nothing they said today was true, I can only imagine what they said before we arrived, but I know it wasn’t true. You’re the most charismatic, kind souled person I’ve ever met...you don’t deserve to have those two shits as parents. You deserve so much more, you and your sister. I know you’re not going to believe this immediately but I hope I can help you to start to believe in it. Christopher loves you, so much. I love you, you’re my best friend...you co-parent my kid. What two people that haven’t partaken in your life in years say about you doesn’t matter, nor is it true. What matters is the here and now and you have a whole family who loves you.”


	2. Said Promo

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBTR3SUv6Aw&feature=emb_logo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBTR3SUv6Aw&feature=emb_logo)


End file.
